Requires Improvement
by FennekinFan
Summary: The public have finally had enough of the shenanigans at the Smash Mansion. Master Hand has arranged for an inspection, and all Smashers are expected to be on their best behaviour. Of course, that's easier said than done... (Rating Subject to Change)
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody, please welcome me back from my extensive hiatus! This story idea came to me in the middle of the night and I couldn't sleep until I had it down somewhere… Props to warriorcatgirl375 for her input!**

 **And now for a disclaimer. One of the two Corrins will appear in this story. In order to differentiate between male and female Corrins, I shall refer to Male!Corrin by his Japanese name, Kamui. This is because M!Corrin is most often depicted as siding with Hoshido, and Female!Corrin often returns to Nohr.**

 **Now that's out of the way, please enjoy this story! In the words of Xander 'The Announcer' Mobus, "THIS IS GOING TO SUCK!"**

* * *

 _ **Requires Improvement**_

 _ **Chapter One: The Inspector Call**_

High in the sky, the midday sun blessed the sprawling town below with a familiar, homely warmth. A symphony of chatter was scored by the many residents, who seemed glad to be outside without freezing to death. It seemed like an eternity since the skies were this clear and pleasant. Gone were the snowstorms, thin ice and barren streets of the past few months. Now, children played in the parks. Shopaholics flocked the high street. Below ground, subway trains were fully operational.

Smashville was alive again.

For a certain collective of people, this change in the weather was more than welcome. Many a match in the Smash Bros. Tourney had to be postponed due to the atrocious weather conditions. The Smashers, anxious to get back into the fight, instead had to focus on training as they were denied the chance to show what they were made of. It was a relief, then, that the forecast for the next week was blue skies and not a snowflake in sight. In fact, a small group of Smashers were seen crowded around the TV on the cafeteria wall, screaming with delight at the forecast. For them, it meant only one thing: back to business as usual.

What a shame, then, that the first day of sunshine brought with it a new challenge for the Mansion.

* * *

"You asked for us, Master Hand?"

Pikachu gingerly stepped into the office, Palutena and Shulk in tow. Their boss, floating before them, radiated authority and superiority. Meanwhile, his assistant, Crazy Hand, was lying on the hard floor, palm-first, fingers splayed.

"Is Crazy Hand alright?" asked Shulk, still not used his ways.

"He's asleep," said Palutena, who had seen this behaviour before and, frankly, never ceased to be amazed by it. "Whatever we're being called in for, he wants nothing to do with it."

Suddenly, Master Hand tapped his desk and began to speak.

"It has come to my attention that the number of complaints from residents about poor Smasher behaviour has spiked in the past few weeks. While they appreciate the tournament and what it stands for, they're becoming a lot less tolerant of the madness surrounding it."

"You sound as if you saw this coming," said Palutena. "To be honest, it's about time we deal with it."

"I can't say I'm surprised," replied Master Hand. "Last weekend alone, Toon Link and the other kids invaded one of the subway stations, Charizard stole Kamui's Yato Blade in order to prank a local restaurant and Squirtle broke a Sandman. You know the road congestion the supplier causes when that happens..."

Pikachu glanced down sheepishly. "Well aware, Master Hand. Jigglypuff and I gave him quite the talking to..."

"Regardless, if this sudden increase in complaints is anything to go by, the residents of Smashville have finally had enough of the hijinks around here. They don't believe that this is the right environment for a combat tournament. In response, I've discussed my options with the town council, and we've come to an agreement."

A pause. Then Master Hand turned to to a presentation that began to materialize on the whiteboard.

"Starting tomorrow, the Smash Mansion will undergo an inspection every month. You and the entire Smasher body are required to be on your best behaviour."

Pikachu's ears pricked with a jolt. Their best behavior, huh? Easier said than done when you have to deal with raucous children and aggravating extroverts on a daily basis. At this rate…

His train of thought was interrupted when Master Hand continued: "The other Smashers will be notified via a note that the caretakers will leave in their rooms. Any questions?"

"No, Master Hand," said Shulk, shaking his head. "We'll make every effort to ensure the inspectors leave with a good impression of the Mansion, I assure you."

"I hope you understand the stakes. Fail this inspection and the tournament, let alone your residencies here, will be in jeopardy."

That was it. Any semblance of colour had fled from poor Pikachu's face. He let out a pitiful whine and went to join Crazy Hand on the floor.

"Thank you, Master Hand." Shulk and Palutena, having heard enough, slowly backed away, shutting the door firmly behind them. They silently agreed that tomorrow was going to be an absolute nightmare.

* * *

 **Just like how it's been a nightmare getting this chapter posted! I super hate Google Docs. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Please bear with me; I haven't written fic in ages. Thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, hello!**

 **To be perfectly honest, I started this fic off whilst having no idea what to do with it. In any case, here is Chapter Two. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Two: Short Notice**_

The clock struck two in the afternoon. Followers of the Tourney knew that this was when coverage began to wind down for the day. After that, a parade of Smashers, still fueled by adrenaline, would flood the mansion grounds, wreaking havoc as they went. There was a reason that they were frequently tasked with shopping.

Lucina, as far as she was concerned, was well-prepared for the madness of 2PM. Having survived every afternoon so far, there was nothing left to surprise her. It was, after all, a walk in the park compared to the trials and trauma of her past. If anything, she embraced the chaos associated with the arrival of the hour; it was the most fun she'd had in a long time. Besides, if she ever found herself in a tight spot, she had the Parallel Falchion for backup. As the clock on the dormitory wall ticked away, a highlight reel of the day's matches was on the TV. Watching carefully, Lucina took notes of the performance of her roommates: Samus, one of the Wii Fit Trainers (she just calls her 'T') and Bayonetta. This afternoon, like most, they would find a quiet space (with great difficulty), discuss those notes and come up with ideas for extra training. Perhaps the central courtyard would suffice today...

Then, out of the corner of her eye, Lucina noticed a small envelope that had been neatly slipped under the door. Curious, she gently put down her pen and grabbed the envelope, which turned out to be a letter of notice from the Hands, judging by the red seal. She lifted the flap to read through the contents.

" _To Miss Lucina,_

 _It is the duty of every Smasher to represent themselves and the tournament. However, judging by the spike in public complaints due to poor behavior, this responsibility is being frequently overlooked. As such, Smashville Town Council has ordered that an inspection is made once every month, starting tomorrow. The Mansion grounds will be marked on safety and your collective attitude._

 _It is vital that you take this seriously; if the Mansion is overall deemed as Poor, the tournament will be cancelled indefinitely and you, along with anyone associated with it, will be blacklisted and sent home. Simply put, don't screw it up._

 _We expect great things from you._

 _~ The Hands_ "

As soon as Lucina finished reading the letter, she could just about make out heavy footsteps.

"So, are we clear? Best behaviour. Don't throw things at anyone and you'll be fine."

Bowser. What was he doing in the middle of the hallway?

"You can count on me, Dad! I'm sure I can hold back for just one day."

Of course. In an odd way, Lucina was a little jealous of Junior. He was lucky enough to still be so young and naive. To have a constant father figure. But at the very least it made her even more grateful for the time spent with her father.

Then her thoughts returned to the notice. This would be the first time the Mansion would undergo an inspection, and she hoped to the gods that it wouldn't be the last. Still, something about the wording felt a little bit sinister. The word 'blacklisted' stuck out like a manakete in a china shop. What did it even mean? Blacklisted from the town? This universe?

Her contemplation was rudely interrupted by the slamming of a door and the blast of an air horn.

"WHAT THE-"

Lucina peered through her door to see what was going on, immediately concluding that Bowser had every right to be shocked. There, covered in confetti and streamers, were Diddy Kong, R.O.B. and Kirby. Kamui and Cloud were also amongst them, but they looked as if they did not want to be involved in this shindig at all. In fact, Cloud had only returned from his fight a few minutes ago. Behind them was a trolley carrying a pile of parcels, and tied between R.O.B's arms was a hastily-made banner that read: "Tomorrow May Be Our Last Day Together So Diddy and Kirby Stole Some Food For You Guys". (Lucina remembered Kirby holding an envelope and saying something about a 'secret plan'. So that was the idea…)

This was all that Bowser Jr. needed to see.

"JUNIOR! WAIT! COME BACK HERE!"

"What are you talking about? It's party time!"

With a gleeful cackle, Junior snatched his and his father's parcels of snacks. Now, what about the Koopalings? As the trolley proceeded, Junior circled it, looking for their names on the tags, when he bumped head-first into a pair of legs.

"Now, now, it's great that you're so enthusiastic," said Kamui, looking down at Junior, "But wouldn't it be a better idea to just go back to your room and meet with your friends there? Besides, you could poke someone with that little shell of yours."

But Junior didn't listen. Instead, he allowed the adult he bumped into to drone on as he continued his search, undeterred by authority. Having been bested by a small child, Kamui turned to Cloud and sighed. "Now I think I understand how Mother felt."

Kirby hopped onto the front of the trolley, pointed forwards, and just like that, they were on the move again. R.O.B. let out a series of startled beeps as the trolley rammed into him from behind. As Lucina watched on, Cloud looked her way, jaw clenched, brows furred.

"I don't know why this is my life. We need to talk; come to the rec room in an hour."

 _Well_ , she thought, _there go my plans..._

* * *

 **Upon reflection, I actually have _some_ ideas for this story! Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I can't sleep at all... Help me.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Three: The War Council**_

Upon entering the living room, one might have spotted a staircase that snakes downwards. If they followed it, they would wind up in the recreational room, or rec room for short. Here, the Smashers could unwind after a strenuous match or two. A foosball table stood proudly in the middle, and a darts board was hung in its rightful place on the left wall. At the very back, there was a whole row of arcade games. High scores adorned the screens, as if to issue a challenge to a passerby. Next to the staircase, a vending machine, stocked with sweet treats and savoury snacks, tempted one to make a quick choice. It was no surprise that this area became especially busy on weekends.

Thankfully, today was Monday, when it was quietest. Hence, Cloud chose this room to meet with Kamui, Shulk, Pikachu, Palutena and Lucina, the only Smashers with their heads seemingly still screwed on.

"I'm sorry about earlier," said Kamui as he noticed Lucina stood next to the vending machine, glancing to the side. "Frankly, I didn't want to get involved in that kitchen raid in the first place. It's sort of the reason why we're here."

Lucina didn't respond. She found a spot on one of the sofas and turned her attention to Cloud, eyes narrowed. She couldn't shake the feeling that he had only brought the group here to rat them out. If that was the case, then it would've been absolutely ridiculous.

"Alright, look," she said at last, "If you're just going to whine at us the whole time-"

"That's not what this meeting's about." Cloud interrupted. "It isn't you that's done anything wrong. What concerns me is fact that Kirby even came up with that idea. It's not like him to worry."

"He's probably under a lot of stress," said Pikachu. "I mean, I straight up fainted when I realised that the existence of the tournament hinges on our success. Maybe, in his own odd way, he was preparing for the worst."

"To be fair, the idea of an inspection seems to have made everyone concerned to a degree," added Palutena. "The Smashers know what they're capable of doing when they're at their worst. They've gotten so caught up in that way of thinking, they've forgotten what happens when they're at their best. That's a real cause for concern."

"Be that as it may," added Shulk, "We now have a lower food supply than normal. The inspectors won't let that go unnoticed." He placed the small slip of paper he was holding onto the table. "I say that we split into two teams. One stays here and keeps the other Smashers motivated, and the other goes to the shopping centre in town to stock up. Once we've decided who does what, we'll jot down an action plan."

The group muttered in agreement with Shulk's idea.

"I suppose we could try that," said Cloud. "Any volunteers for shopping?"

No one dared raise their hand. Any kind of shopping, for food or not, was a chaotic affair when the Smashers were involved. The last food shop ended with Link, of all people, breaking his leg (the appliance store had a sale on).

"Look, I'm well aware that going to the store is chaos nine times out of ten, but it's gotta be done. If we're all kicked out, we'll have no-one to blame but ourselves." He let out a resigned sigh. "I guess it falls to me to get the ball rolling. Anyone else willing to join me?"

And that was when they heard the jingling of bells from up the stairs. There was only one person (or, indeed, animal) that it could be. Isabelle, dustpan and brush in hand, leaned into the room through the door.

"Excuse me," she said, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything. I was sent here by the Hands to clean out this room, so do you mind if I'm here for a while?"

"Well, I don't see why not," said Pikachu with a shrug. "Just let us know if we're getting annoying."

"Well, if anyone's going to be annoyed, it'll be you. I can't count how many times I've gone completely off topic in a conversation. Why, even the Mayor thinks it's something I need to work on. I'd be talking about a new idea I had to improve the town, and then…" Isabelle gasped at her self-demonstration, then lowered her head into her free hand. "See? Just like that! I'm terribly sorry about all this!"

"Don't worry about it," said Lucina. "It happens to the best of us. You just keep up the good work."

Isabelle's face reddened from the compliment, and she turned away to continue cleaning.

"Do tell me if you think this is ridiculous," continued Lucina, "But don't you think we're a little… short-staffed?"

Palutena's face suddenly brightened, as if a light bulb had switched on in her head.

"I think I have an idea! Lucina makes a good point, so we could try and get at least one Assist Trophy on our side! Not only would this ease our collective burden, but it should make them a lot more house proud. Especially seeing the state of some rooms…"

Isabelle let out a fake cough, reminding the group that she was indeed still there and certainly not deaf.

"You could've worded that better, Miss Palutena," she said, "But I understand your struggles. If that's the case, then sure, I could come with you. And if you're looking for someone to motivate the others, I could ask Magnus. He may be quite the stern fellow, but that might just keep the Smashers on their toes! You're alright with that, aren't you?"

Cloud mulled this over for a little while. He hadn't even given thought to the Assist Hotel. In fact, it wasn't even mentioned in the notice. How odd. Perhaps the Hands didn't want to shock them. But wait - was it even being inspected at all? How could such an important place be forgotten?

"Isabelle," he said at last. "I'll be back in a minute. I need to have a stern talk with the Hands…"

When Cloud returned unscathed (weird facial bruise notwithstanding) a few minutes later, the group finally decided on who was doing what. Cloud, Kamui, Shulk and Isabelle were going shopping, while Lucina, Palutena, Pikachu and Magnus were staying to keep the peace. As the group were preparing to head on out, Cloud raised a hand. He wasn't even close to done speaking.

"Let's just clear something up, Isabelle. You're only coming on the condition that you go back to the Assist Hotel and explain everything. Tell them that there's going to be an inspection there as well. Make sure they stay positive; we're going to need all the support we can get. Don't screw it up"

"Aye, aye!" replied Isabelle, saluting with her free hand. She curled in on herself in glee, meeting something about how thrilling it is to be in cahoots with the higher-ups… to which the group responded with confused silence.

The immediate regret was as painful as a bee sting.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry for the long delay. There's been an illness in the family, so that's been my priority. Now excuse me while I try and get some rest, which I'll probably fail to do. Again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello, hello!**

 **The aforementioned ill family member has taken several trips to hospital recently, so helping her get better has been my top priority. Also I've started playing The Last Ranger, so…**

 **A masterclass in how to stick with a writing schedule. I'll just hold for the applause.**

 **Be advised: this chapter contains exactly one alcohol reference.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Four: Mr and Miss Motivator**_

There was a clattering of computer keys coming from Isabelle's desk. She was hard at work, the document on her room's computer becoming swamped with text. Hopefully this would explain the situation to everyone else at the Assist Hotel. All that was left was to put in the finishing touches; a fixed typo here and a little re-wording there.

It was a paragraph away from being finished when her friend and sole roommate, Riki, tapped her on the shoulder. He knew how much work she tended to pile on herself, but she wasn't about to get burned out. Not if he had anything to say about it.

"Issie," he said with a tilt of the head, "You working hard?" Ever curious, he snuck a peek at the screen. "Ooh, Riki intrigued. Issie can speak, yes?"

Isabelle shoved the mouse to one side and nodded. "Sure, Riki. I'll just save what I've written and take a break for a bit."

Riki, satisfied at his friend's response, waddled over to his bedside. He propped himself up as Isabelle sat to his left, placing a small cup of coffee to one side. Riki grimaced; his first taste of coffee several weeks prior was destined to be his last. He preferred not to spray a hot drink all over someone's clothes.

"What you doing?" he asked, cutting to the chase. "Something very important?"

"It's an email," replied Isabelle. "It's going out to everyone in the Hotel. You know how the Mansion is going to be inspected tomorrow? Well, so is the Assist Hotel. The long and short of it is that Cloud - you know Cloud, right? Well, he asked the Hands if we could be seen too as well, out of fairness. He has a point; we can't just be left out all the time."

Riki shook his head, looking down at the floor. "Inspection… Riki worried now. Issie won't get tired?"

"Well, Cloud and his friends have asked me to come shopping with them on the day. It's a chance to show all of our best sides, I think. But I'll be fine! In fact, I thought it would be a good idea to spread our resources, so to speak. I'm going to ask Magnus to assist with the mansion operation."

"No, no. Maggy very fierce. Fighters in for bad time, trust Riki."

"You've still got the coffee incident on your mind? He'll have forgotten about it by now. And he's only strict with most people because he cares. Not that he'd admit that, but he does. You'll need to have some faith in him, okay? We all will. I, for one, trust him to rise up to the challenge!"

"O-okay. Still, Riki be forgetful sometimes. Wifeypon know all too well."

Isabelle laughed it off, recalling the various occasions when he'd forgotten to perform chores. "That's true. But we can't get so hung up on the negative. It's like my mother used to say: a good attitude will always take you further than a bad habit. As long as everyone remains positive, I'm sure we can get it done! So show me that Heropon spirit!"

"Issie…"

Riki stay sat on the cushion for a little while. If Oka were here, she'd probably be egging him on to do his best, for everyone's sake (and also to set an example for their children). No doubt that Shulk and the other sidekicks would feel the same. That, and he had a reputation to think of. Seconds later, he turned to Isabelle, his happy face having returned.

"Issie is right. And Riki like being positive, so Riki try hard for Trophy friends!"

"Don't overdo it, okay?"

Riki propped himself up, launched off the edge of the bed and struck a confident pose. "No worry! Leave it to Heropon!"

One down, however many more to go, Isabelle thought as she returned to her desk with a smile. While she knew it wouldn't be this easy all the time, at least her roommate was well-motivated now. It was a start.

The caffeinated kick of her espresso pushed her forwards. Just a few more words to go. It helped that she had some idea of who would lead the rest of the Trophies.

* * *

On the floor above Isabelle's room, Saki's phone gave a whimsical chirp. Something important must've come up - it only made such a sound when an email had come in. As he picked the phone up from the table, he heard a distinctly feminine cry of "Are you kidding me?!" from the room to the left, followed by the sound of glass shattering. He thought nothing of it, however. Upon opening the mail app, he spotted a new message with the subject line, 'Time to Clean Up Your Act!'. It had been marked as Important, something which made Saki a little concerned. Still, if he could survive a purge on his homeland, then he could deal with a little cleaning up, surely! He tapped the message, and its contents were revealed.

To whom it may concern,

You may have heard about the inspection happening and the Smash Mansion tomorrow. I have been reliably informed that a simultaneous inspection will be happening here in the Assist Hotel, on the same day. You are trusted to show a good example to the inspectors, under the watchful eye of Project Leader Lyndis.

There should be no cause for alarm. As long as you maintain a positive attitude, rest assured that you can, and will, pass the inspection. I have faith in you all!

Best,

Isabelle

* * *

Dinner was a slightly awkward affair, and not just because Takamaru had treated the others to an uncharacteristic drunken rant about how his recent performance had "screwed up Ike's focus". The prospect of an inspection had caused, just as the Smashers had experienced, a suffocating air of anxiety. There had been fires, friendships and one promotion; the fact that it could all disappear if they failed was nightmarish. However, under Isabelle's optimistic instruction, there was a silent agreement to put on a brave face.

Well, not for long.

"I might as well address the elephant in the room," said Lyn, who was chatting to an overtired Midna (panda eyes and all). "I'm just as nervous about the inspection as you are."

Midna scoffed. "Me? We're ALL just as nervous as you are! I for one have never seen Hammer Bro so down! Though it was partly because he had to clean up that glass I dropped. But still, how can we trust you to manage this situation?"

Isabelle just so happened to be sat opposite them. She kept a close eye on Lyn in particular as she finished off her cherry pie.

"Well, if Isabelle doesn't trust you, no one will," continued Lyn. "She has faith that I'll be able to keep everyone in good spirits. So, you can count on me to run-"

"Yeah, says the woman who can't remember her own age!" said Midna, tapping her foot on the leg of her chair. "I don't even like Isabelle, anyway. She's basically just getting us into trouble for no reason. I knew she was useless from the very start!"

"That's where you're wrong, Midna. She's been an asset to the Hotel. And I think she set us this challenge so we can prove our worth to the public. Just give her a break and let her show us what she can do under pressure!"

"Pressure! That's exactly it! You expect her not to crack. You expect her to pretend that everything's fine. She'll lose it before long!"

"Isabelle loses sleep balancing her Trophy duties whilst still keeping in touch with the town she left behind. That's something to be admired!"

"What do you know about hard work, heiress?"

"That's a bit rich coming from you, princess!"

Isabelle quickly decided that it was pointless sticking around. She took a few steps to the side while Midna and Lyn continued their rather pointless quarrel. To her right, Magnus watched on, visibly unimpressed. He shook his head at Isabelle.

"You brought this on yourself, kid," he said, voice muffled by a facepalm. Why did Cloud think this was a good idea? The inspection would've been fine had it been restricted to the Mansion, but no, the big man on campus had to get the Assist Trophies involved to prove a point. Now they were all going to be under an unimaginable amount of stress.

Nice job breaking it, hero.

"Look, I thought you were supposed to be helping them," sighed Isabelle. "This isn't a good start. Do something, please! I'll pay you when the inspection ends!"

Magnus, not one to turn down work that pays, strode over to the squabbling Trophies.

"Alright, you two, knock it off!" he said, almost yanking them apart.

"This is getting stupid. I get that some of you will butt heads. But you're gonna have to work together or we're all out! Buck up or get gone; that is the reality of our situation! So stop screaming at each other and start making a plan of action!"

There was a long silence. Magnus slowly lowered the offenders back down to the floor. Both Lyn and Midna looked like they had the life snatched out of them, but they were at least physically capable of shaking hands and saving this petty disagreement for another time.

Magnus stood.

"I'll be at the Mansion tomorrow. Call me if the kitchen's on fire again. And Lyn… good luck. Gods know you're gonna need it."

With the argument having been quelled, Magnus headed into the nearest lift. Isabelle gave a loud sigh and straightened her clothes.

"See, everyone? I told you he'll pull through!" she said, to which almost the entire room responded, "No you didn't." It was at that moment that she knew…

She really had bitten off more than she could chew.

* * *

 **Wow, that rhymed!**

 **I've personally banned myself from being ill, so do expect to see more coming soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, folks. At least my college assessment is over, and my amiibo came in the post earlier than expected. I have a lot less to be anxious about, and more time to write this.**

 **Here's Chapter Five. Please enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Chapter Five: Operation Dobercorgi Commences**_

*BRRRRING, BRIBRRRRRRRRRIING*

"Kamui, no… why?"

Rosalina lifted her face mask, beyond annoyed at the synthesized shrieks right next to her ear. Demonic didn't even begin to describe it. In any case, who in their right mind would've set an alarm at ten to six in the morning around here?

"Kamui, yes!" the prince in question replied. "Everyone's counting on me, and I've got to take every opportunity I can get. Desperate times."

"Desperate measures is right," mumbled his counterpart, Corrin. "Some of us have matches today. If I can show the inspectors what I'm capable of, then they might be more tolerant of us."

Peach, who was already wide awake and ready to spiff up, didn't seem so sure.

"I admire your ambition, Corrin, but that isn't exactly what they're looking for. Cleanliness, safety awareness and attitude will matter much more to them than fighting prowess."

"She makes a good point," said Rosalina, still a little groggy from her rude awakening. "Regardless, that doesn't mean you shouldn't do anything less than your best. You never know, the buzz from your victory might carry over to the rest of the day." She rolled onto her side. "At least I can get a little more rest now that the alarm is gone."

"You're so right," replied Corrin, "Zelda isn't going to take herself down! I'm going to set myself up for a great day!"

"See?" added Peach, reaching for the blush. "You're already more optimistic than half of the fighters I spoke to yesterday. I just wish that they had a little more self-belief."

As the women continued their conversation about their plans for the day, Kamui's eyes turned to an already-opened letter on his bedside. The envelope was a pale red, adorned with the national emblem of Hoshido. Inside was a yellowish parchment. The neat, small writing that slanted to the left gave the writer's identity away at a glance. This was correspondence from his youngest sister, Sakura, that he had received two days prior. She and her remaining siblings were planning a cleanup of their individual quarters. He figured that the inspection preparations would be no different. He simply had to take it in his stride... right?

Kamui had unlocked the door and clutched the handle when someone yanked it open and dragged him away.

* * *

In the middle of the rec room table, there lay a map of the Nintendo Mart, annotated with places of interest; that was, useful meeting points and stores that sold food. Arrows and scrawled writing pointed out the exact route the team would take.

Isabelle watched the door intently. Surely they would be here by now? As pointless as she knew it to be, her mind began to grow fuzzy from the many worst-case scenarios that it had conjured. She had considered going to find them herself when the door finally opened and Cloud entered, pulling a still rather anxious Kamui with him by the arm. Isabelle thought she saw a blush on the latter's face, but she dismissed it as a figment of her imagination.

"Alright," said Cloud firmly, "You'd better have this plan nailed into your head, Isabelle especially." The group huddled around the map. This was their last chance to fully comprehend what they were about to do.

"The inspectors are supposed to be here at quarter to eleven. With that in mind, we'll first head to the subway station and take the 7:05 to High Street. Hopefully, we should arrive by 7:20." As he described the next phase, he pointed out relevant locations on the map.

"Then we'll all meet at the locker area, right at the entrance to Nintendo Mart. From there, we'll split up and find the items assigned to each of us. Shulk, you're on sweet treats. Isabelle, head to the market; out of all of us, you're the most trustworthy around fruits and vegetables. Kamui, you find us some decent meals. As for me, I'll see if I can get something decent to drink." Isabelle couldn't help but laugh at this. The way he worded it made it sound like he would need a drink after all the running around.

"Once you've found a good amount of food, we'll meet back up at the Cookie Tent, near where we started. You all have until 10 to find everything you want and I expect our total haul to be at least as tall as the Fighters of the Storm cabinet. If I were you, I'd get a good look before we leave."

"Just so I understand," said Shulk, "We have three and a half hours. Surely we'll be done before then?"

"Actually," Kamui responded, "I asked Cloud about this last night. He said he was allowing for stuff like train delays, Isabelle getting lost since the Trophies don't go to the mall as often..."

"Good point, Kamui," said Isabelle, jotting down a list of fruits and vegetables on her little clipboard. "It's better to be crazy prepared than to not be prepared at all."

Cloud cleared his throat, ready to bring the meeting to a close. He lay his hand palm-down on the table.

"We leave in an hour's time. Are we all ready?"

Three other hands joined with his, only to be thrown into the air with a rousing, "Ready!"

 _This is great_ , thought Kamui, his mind at ease for the first time that morning. _We'll be in and out, with time to spare. Plus, with a team like this, the plan is bound to succeed._

 _What could go wrong?_

* * *

"The next stop is High Street. Change here for the Zero Line. The Triforce line is suspended…"

The tannoy on the subway train droned on, and Cloud and company made their way over to the doors. Each of them carried a large bag, which they all hoped wouldn't get too heavy over the course of the day. The journey would've run a lot more smoothly, if only the line they wanted to use wasn't closed. Apparently, there was a fire on a train near the western terminus; it was outright miraculous that no one was hurt or killed, but that meant no service on that line for a while. On top of that, the line they did settle on using was suffering from delays due to a signal failure; they were going to be nine minutes behind schedule. As if that wasn't enough, someone was laughing very loudly at their own jokes.

While the tannoy voice apologised for the delay that it did not cause, the doors finally opened and the team alighted. As they headed up the seemingly infinite flight of stairs to the exit, Shulk's sight turned blue, and the path disappeared in a white flash. In its place was the Nintendo Mart's food court, where the diners were visibly frustrated. But for what reason, apart from a few overturned tables? A left turn, then a downward glance. There was definitely something there, but its form was unclear in the sea of white and blue. In its mouth, it held a chicken leg; in its eyes, a mischievous stare. No sooner had it been spotted, it dashed off again.

Another white flash.

Shulk groaned, clutching his head. When the pounding finally stopped, he looked up to see that the rest of the group had stopped. They were obviously concerned about the vision he had just had.

"Guys," he said, "I think we're going to have a surprise guest…"

* * *

 **I lied. My brother is freaking out about his uni work, so I've been taking the time to support him with that. Luckily, there are some gaps in the day for me to write this.**

 **Just who is the pest in the food court? If you have any theories, don't hesitate to share them with me. For now though, I'll see you next chapter. Cheers!**


End file.
